D'lanastion Monarchy
The D'lanastion Monarchy (also known as the House of D'lanastion) is the main ruling power in the Northern Territories and the origin of the political-militant organisation known as The Bloodsworn. Composed of the five divided lines of blood from the High Elven Magistrate Tacitus I, the monarchy functions as a coalition of houses which are sworn to their authority, the House of the Dominus, which houses the direct descendants of the first son of Tacitus. Origins The D'lanastion Monarchy was established informally as the House of D'lanastion following the arrival of the Kaldorei Resistance's Highborne Fleet in 10 A.F by the Magistrate candidate Delianos Glaivemourne, who at the time was committed to gaining a position to govern the territories north to Silvermoon City. Claiming that he was of sacred blood for even the Highborne, Delianos adopted the last name "D'lanastion", which, in the ancient Darnassian tongue, was said to be the literal translation of "Leader of the World". Changing his first name to Tacitus in order to assimilate into the newly-born High Elven culture, the aged politician campaigned for a change in ideal and purpose throughout the small community of Highborne which had been brought from Teldrassil and the nations of Kalimdor. He was quoted, in what few scriptures remain of his candidacy as governor and magistrate, as saying: "We are no longer slaves to a system of who dominates who. It is time, then, for us to realise that nature shall do it over again, and restore that same hierarchy in one way or another. At the very least, the people should have a say in whom it is they submit to." On September 10th, 11 A.F, Tacitus was elected by the people as the Governor and Magistrate of the Northern Territories. Magistracy Following his appointment as leader of the North, Tacitus was quick to exhibit his wishes for a better and brighter Quel'Thalas. The newly-formed, rural area began to prosper almost instantaneously. In the late months of 11 A.F, he established trading routes amongst the small villages that were barely beginning to form, connecting them all in one way or another, be it land or sea. In 12 A.F, he divided the territories into large provinces, each of which were named in accordance to tradition by careful observation of the culture and structure of what the villages had formed prior-to a formal government installed by the Sunstrider Monarchy. In 13 A.F, he removed a minor rebellion of aristocratic noblemen - at the time, simply another part of the populace - from one of the villages to the northeast, exerting his power over the several militias formed there beneath the banner of many. Law and order was an exaggerated ideal throughout the Northern Territories throughout Tacitus' reign as Governor and Head Magistrate. He was quick to deal with any traitors, and once each city throughout the provinces were named, appointed men to properly enforce law. He had many summits between the leaders and Tribunes of the cities throughout his reign, and almost always emphasised that the "people don't know their power". Marriages and Sons In 20 A.F, after gaining a considerable reputation for himself amongst the Northern Territories, Tacitus presented himself to public scrutiny and legal criticism by choosing to marry. Normally, this would have been seen as a common gesture for any man during the time, but Tacitus was the exception: he choose five women, each of which he claimed he had not only the authority, but the right to marry. These women were Aelysia Sunflare, Szaria Rominare, Czihnna Moonfury, Jessilia Direwood and Aeliana Mistrunner. From Aelysia, Tacitus I was granted his first son and heir: Tacitus II. Szaria begot a son named Julius; Czihnna to a son named Forte; Aeliana to a son named Derien; and Jessilia to a son named Britannicus. All half-brothers to one another, these men would later themselves marry out and spread the name of D'lanastion throughout several other lines, constructing their own houses beneath their first names rather than surnames to avoid confusion. All of these houses functioned separately to one another until the Battle of a Thousand Crests, when the Lords of each began to accuse each other of encroaching on lands which they believed were rightfully theirs after Tacitus' passing. Category:The D'lanastion Monarchy Category:The Bloodsworn